fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyle DeeKay and the Sky Invaders
|media = Bluevolt Genuine Blu-Ray Disc}}Kiyle DeeKay and the Sky Invaders is the first open-world game from NextGen Solo. It was announced in NSGE 2011 and detailed in the NSGE Keynote 2011. It is slated for a 2012 release. Story Stonebeak, the Mystical Bird created the land of Bluesky, using his god-like power to shape the clouds and change the area's gravity, so that life in the clouds could be possible. He then filled Bluesky with 16 groups of creatures, ranging from territorial sentient undead to living rocks. 8 were given the Shards of Blu and the other 8 were given the Shards of Redd, which when the shards were combined created the BluOrb '''and ReddOrb', respectively. Both orbs hold immense power, and it is said that' one holds the gravity intact', and '''the other keeps life living'. It is unknown which does what. At least, that is the tale passed down across the groups in Bluesky history. Reddblu, the leader of the Undead Group and the most powerful leader of the 16, one day convinced the other 15 leaders that the Stonebeak tale was a myth and that his ancestors, because of his name, created Bluesky and the orbs. The vote on the truth of his statement was unanimously a yes, and so the Bluesky faith turned to worship of Reddblu. A few months later, Reddblu told the leaders that he received a sign from his ancestors explaining an invasion of Terran, the planet ground below the clouds. He explained, "The areas of Terran must be conquered and linked to Bluesky so that the Terrablu Prophecy can be fulfilled." Because of his place as the "god", Reddblu's invasion plan received no oppostion, and the leaders descended from the clouds, Reddblu taking on the alias Dr. Humane, also changing his look. Now, its up to Terran protector Kiyle DeeKay to defeat the 16 leaders and their troops, sending them back to Bluesky. Gameplay The gameplay of KDTSI is based around an open-world premise. There are 16 areas in the game, and as you collect more shards, you unlock more open worlds. You are free to do any missions in these worlds from the start. However, there is a recommended path that guarantees you have the power and experience to face the boss, which is a required mission. Characters Bosses (Leaders) Rest TBA. Worlds In KD&TSI, the first eight worlds introduce you to the areas of the game, and in the second half of the worlds (9-16), you revisit these worlds again in order, except they are heavily modified, darker versions. This explains the forward slashes on the name and the details. World 1: Terran City/The City of Darkness Missions: 10/11 (location of Secret Mission #5) Boss: Drawd, The Stick-Figured Fighter/Cybeorg, The Metallic Murderer World 2: Pyramesa/The Great Pyramid Missions: 11 (location of Secret Mission #1)/10 Boss: Pharao, Humanoid Sand Dweller/Undeadon, Walking Living Corpse World 3: Ocean Deffs/Tidal Trenches Missions: 10/11 (location of Secret Mission #6) Boss: Mermadia, The Ocean Empress/Whalar, Psychotic Swimming Terror World 4: Magcharred Plains/Darkcharred Plains Missions: 11 (Secret Mission #2)/10 Boss: Embers, Flame of Darkness/Mr. Darkflame, The Civil Burner World 5: Igloo Land/Snowcaps Missions: 10/11 (location of Secret Mission #7) Boss: Huma, The Human of Bluesky/Snowmann, Walking Living Snow Corpse World 6: Negativ Sector/Super Negativ Missions: 11 (Secret Mission #3)/10 Boss: Negakiyle, Cloned Hero Boy/Negarockom, Cloned Rock King World 7: Terran Barracks/Wrecked Grounds Missions: 10/11 (location of Secret Mission #8/Final) Boss: Kartmowth, Carted Old Dragon World 8: Redrock Canyon/The Shadow Castle Missions: 11 (Secret Mission #4)/5 Boss: King Rockom, The Rocking King/Dr. Humane and Reddblu, The Finals Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Bluevolt Games Category:2011 Category:Rated E Games Category:Open World Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Bluevolt Games Category:2011 Category:Rated E Games Category:Open World Games Category:2012